


Stubborn

by NotAGinger



Series: Malec drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt Alec, M/M, Stubborn Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGinger/pseuds/NotAGinger
Summary: Alec, who's already hurt from a previous mission, is stubborn enough to go on another mission and gets himself in trouble. Magnus has to save the day.I suck at summaries and it's 6am so enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shitty oneshot, written at 6am and not beta'd
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes

If there’s one thing that Alec hated, it was feeling useless. There had been five missions that day and it wasn’t even noon, but Alec hadn’t been able to go to the last two missions because he was stuck in the infirmary after dealing with some circle members. In a bit of an unfortunate pile-up of events, a circle member had taken the chance to throw Alec out of a window. His injuries weren’t too serious, he had a concussion from smacking his head on the hard ground and he had broken one or two ribs. But, since he had a head injury, he wasn’t allowed to go on missions the rest of the day and was allowed to not go the day after since it was only a mild concussion. Only Alec felt fine and had managed to get out of the infirmary and texted Izzy to let her know he’d be joining them on the next mission.

Okay, maybe his ribs still hurt a bit and the world started spinning when he did anything too crazy, but he’d take it easy. Just as he was done putting his shoes on and wanted to go to the weapons  room to get his bow back, Izzy and Clary entered his room. The girls blocked the doorway, leaving Alec with no choice than to face them.

‘’You are not going on a mission today!’’ Izzy said to him, crossing her arms and sticking her chin up.

‘’I feel fine, Iz.’’ Alec tried to push past his sister, but was shoved back in a bit of an aggressive way and Alec winced on the inside when he felt a pain shoot through his ribs.

‘’You’re not fine, you aren’t at your peak with Jace not here and I don’t believe that you recovered from a concussion and broken ribs that fast,’’ Izzy took a step forwards and looked Alec in his eyes. ‘’Clary and I can perfectly handle it, you rest and help us again tomorrow.’’

‘’Nope.’’ Alec pushed past his sister and went to get his bow. He knew Izzy wouldn’t let him go, but he was fine. After applying another iratze in the hope that his ribs would fully heal on their way to the next mission, Alec returned to see both girls already geared up for another mission.

‘’I let Magnus know about your injuries,’’ Izzy said as soon as she saw her brother. ‘’If he didn’t have an incredibly important client, he would’ve picked you up right now.’’

Alec mumbled something, he could’ve guessed that Izzy would let his boyfriend know and wasn’t too happy about it.

‘’Just don’t hurt yourself on this mission,’’ Izzy threw him a smile and turned back to explain what the mission was. ‘’Light demon activity, shouldn’t be too difficult. And promise you’ll go home and rest after this one.’’

‘’I will.’’ Alec followed Izzy and Clary, letting Izzy lead the mission and got out his phone to see a text message from Magnus.

_Izzy let me know. Come home and rest, I don’t trust you._ **From: Magnus at 11:57am**

Just this one mission, Alec promised himself, just this one mission and then I’ll go home.

Once arrived at the scene, it turned out that there was only one demon and it shouldn’t be too hard to kill. This kind of demon was extremely fast, but if you were with three people and everyone was in the right position, it could be done in a minute.

The plan was simple, Alec would shoot the demon, this wouldn’t kill it immediately, but slow it down enough for Clary and Izzy to kill it with their seraph blades. If everything went right, they could go back to the institute in no time and Alec would go home as promised.

In one swift motion, Alec got up to his spot, ignoring the upcoming dizziness and using one hand to steady himself. He saw Izzy shooting him an worried look, but focused on the demon. It hadn’t noticed them as they had kept hidden and made no noise yet. Alec aimed at the demon and tried to get a good shot, but everything had started spinning again and he couldn’t get it right. He squinted his eyes and released the arrow in the hope he’d hit the demon in the right spot. Even if he missed it, Izzy and Clary were right there.

He missed the demon. What he did do, was let the demon know where he was and it was coming for him right now. Immediately, Alec automatically grabbed for his seraph blade, better for short range than his bow and arrow, but he must’ve forgotten it. He turned around to run, too fast, his vision went black for a split second  and he fell from the narrow platform he was standing on. As he landed, he felt the bones in his wrist crack, that was definitely broken.

After that, everything went really fast. The demon got to Alec in no time and he felt the stingers go down in his leg. The poison spread quick and it hurt like hell. With his one good hand, he grabbed for his phone after Izzy killed the demon and prevented it from doing more damage, and handed it to Clary to let her call Magnus

The Warlock must’ve been on his phone, as he answered immediately and sounded worried. ‘’Alexander! Where are you? I just got home and you’re not here.’’

‘’Hey Magnus.’’ Clary said, while Izzy helped Alec stand up, which was pretty difficult seeing as by every movement of his wrist, it hurt and he couldn’t use one leg.

‘’Biscuit! Is Alexander okay? Where are you?’’ Magnus muttered something on the other side of the phone that wasn’t understandable, but Clary guessed that it was about Alec’s stubbornness

‘’Alec got stung by a demon and I don’t think we can make it to your place, he can barely stay up right,’’ Clary looked over at where Alec was heavily leaning on his sister, clutching one arm to his chest. ‘’We’re in Central Park.’’

At that, Magnus knew what to do and after a couple of seconds a portal appeared next to the three shadowhunters. Alec smiled weakly as he saw his boyfriend and was glad that he was there. Magnus noticed that Alec was scarily pale and not only was there a gash in his leg, which was bleeding heavily, his wrist was all purple and bruised. There was a small cut  in his forehead, but that wasn’t anything dangerous and would heal with an iratze Once Alec was seated against a tree, Magnus could do his work. Izzy had already used an Iratze and Alec’s wrist was healing, Magnus couldn’t do more about that than take the pain away. The demon poison was a bit more of a challenge and Alec was struggling to stay conscious.

‘’I’m putting a spell on him to make him unconscious, it should make it more pleasant for him as well.’’ Magnus spoke as blue sparks emerged from his hands and Alec’s eyes went shut. After that, Magnus could work on Alec’s leg, he extracted the demon poison without too much trouble, but the demon punctured the bone with his stingers and Magnus had to look out that he didn’t leave any splinters behind as this could cause trouble later on. The last thing was closing the wound up, it would leave a scar, but Alec wouldn’t care about one more or less. It would take a while for it to properly heal and stop hurting altogether, but Alec would be fine.

‘’That’s it, if both of you girls could help me portal him to our apartment, I can wake him up there and actually let him rest this time.’’ Magnus ordered, trying to hide his worries, and opened up a portal.

At the apartment, Alec woke up in his and Magnus’s bed, with Magnus sitting next to him.

‘’I honestly wish you weren’t as stubborn.’’ The Warlock said when Alec’s eyes met his.

‘’It’s in the Lightwood genes, sorry.’’ Alec pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned in to give Magnus a kiss, who happily let his lips touch Alec’s.


End file.
